Current mapping and navigation systems mimic traditional navigation by using a paper map metaphor. Some mapping systems allow a user to input a start location and an end location and then generate directions on how to navigate from the start location to the end location. The directions may include a map and verbal instructions. The map is provided in a traditional map format, and the verbal or word instructions describe how to proceed from the start location to the end location. An example verbal instruction is “Turn right on First Street” or “Proceed 10.1 miles on Route 66.” The mapping system then displays the directions to the user. The user may then print the directions and use the printed map and verbal instructions to navigate from the start location to the end location.
Some navigation systems use global positioning system (“GPS”) technology and electronic maps (“E-map”) technology to enhance the navigation experience in terms of both coverage and functionality. Such navigation systems that include a GPS component and an E-map component can provide navigation guidance with a recommended route highlighted on the E-map and audio output of the verbal instructions. For example, an automobile equipped with such a navigation system may display the current location of the automobile on the displayed map and provide the verbal instructions through a speaker system. An example verbal instruction is “Exit to the right in 0.2 miles.” If the driver deviates from the directions (e.g., misses a turn) as indicated by the GPS, the navigation system may automatically adjust the directions to compensate for the deviation. Rather than using GPS technology, some navigation systems may use cellular technology to determine the current location. For example, a cellular phone may include a navigation system that triangulates the current location based on the position of the cellular phone relative to cell towers.
The directions provided by the current navigation and mapping systems, however, are generally simply electronic versions of the paper map metaphor enhanced with verbal instructions and current location. Because of this limitation, the systems do not provide directions in the same way that people would normally provide directions orally. For example, verbal instructions with the paper map metaphor may be “Proceed 0.2 miles and turn right,” whereas the instructions provided by a person may be “turn right at the library.” As a result, the current navigation and mapping systems provide directions that are not particularly intuitive to a person.